Episode 3.3
"Episode 3.3" is the third episode of the third series of Peaky Blinders and the fifteenth episode overall. It aired on May 19th, 2016. Synopsis Thomas travels to Wales seeking absolution, and uncovers a traitor in the Economic League. Michael develops a taste for guns. Arthur gets good news. Plot Thomas Shelby is still reeling from Grace taking a bullet for him. After the funeral, Thomas settles into a routine of sleeping outside, ignoring most of his family, and only returning to the house to see to his son Charles. Eventually, he calls a meeting with Aunt Polly and Michael, and gives them a list of things that need to be done for their ‘legitimate’ business. Next, Arthur and John are ushered in, who are resentful at being second. It is revealed that Angel Changretta has been killed already, but Vicente Changretta has fled to Liverpool for a boat to America. Tensions rise between the brothers, however, when Thomas tells them to retrieve Vicente alive from the port, and shoot his wife who’s accompanying him. Mrs. Changretta had taught the boys at school and, naturally, they are reticent to murder a good woman who had nothing to do with the hit that ultimately killed Grace. There’s yet more animosity in the family as everybody except Thomas congregates in the kitchen. Arthur is angry at being treated as just a thug by Thomas, and directs his anger towards Michael, but their cousin refuses to back down, informing them it was never his choice to be kept out of the less than above board side of the business. Polly manages to diffuse the situation with a call for family unity. It’s then that Finn Shelby bursts into the room telling the family that Thomas has left. They find a note left by Thomas saying he’ll be back in a few days. That night Arthur and John take Michael outside and teach him how to fire a gun, an alcohol fueled incident that culminates in Michael pointing the pistol in each of their faces. Once again, Polly steps up to dampen down the situation, though her son pointedly informs her he’s not a kid any more. The next day, in the tank factory, Arthur and John demand that all communist party members working there are fired; something they easily achieve by turning the thumbscrews on their boss. This will not only allow them to rob the tanks, but also trigger a strike to help them secret them out of the city. While Ruben Oliver is painting Polly’s portrait, she bluntly asks him if he just wants to brag to his friends that he has a gangster sitting for him. Affronted, Ruben divulges that his main objective for spending time with her is so that he can seduce her. Elsewhere, Thomas has hopped in his caravan with his son Charles and Johnny Dogs, and is heading to Wales with the ‘cursed’ sapphire necklace. There he meets with Bethany Boswell, a gypsy who he asks to confirm that the piece of jewellery is bestowed with some sinister force, not necessarily because he believes it, but to be absolved of his guilt. Leaving the necklace with the woman, he’s able to return to some sense of normality. In the meantime, Arthur and John have procured Changretta, disobeying Thomas’s orders and leaving his heartbroken wife sobbing in a heap under the pier. Tying him to a chair in an abandoned building, Thomas arrives and threatens to torture the Italian gangster until sunrise. Seeing Thomas’s nerve wavering, Arthur shoots their prisoner in the head. Back at the mansion, Thomas finds Ada still working. Ada has been pumping her Communist friends about a Soviet informant within the Economic League, and has come through with a name. He rewards her with a job offer: heading up the Boston office of the Shelby business. Meanwhile, Arthur announces the ‘happy news’ that his wife Linda is carrying their first child, to which Thomas’s reaction is initially guarded. He does come around to offering his congratulations although at this point it is not clear where he stands on the news. Armed with the name of the informant, Thomas interrupts a meal hosted by the Grand Duchess Izabella Petrovna and her husband Petrovich, along with their niece Tatiana, Jarvis and Father Hughes as guests. He informs them of the plan for the theft of the tanks, and under the guise of handing the Georgian matriarch a napkin with extra expenses, he alerts her that he has ‘secrets’. Princess Tatiana then sees Thomas to his car, and he informs her that Hughes is the one passing information on to the Soviets. If they so wish, Thomas will kill him free of charge. Trivia * Aunt Polly orders the boys not to speak Gypsy in front of the children; Shelta or Rocka. Shelta is a language spoken by Irish Travellers, based heavily on Irish Gaelic. Rocka is Romani for 'to speak'. Quotes :Polly Shelby (to Shelby family): "It's a family united that shall never be defeated." ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Johnny Dogs): "All religion is a foolish answer to a foolish question. And, Johnny boy, if I were you, tonight I'd come back here tonight. Because later on, there's going to be one hell of a big fucking party." ---- :Ruben Oliver (to Polly Shelby): "I am planning to seduce you eventually and please, God, sleep with you." ---- :Thomas Shelby (to Charles Shelby): I’m not much good and she’s not coming back, so it’s just you and me." ---- :Arthur Shelby Jr.: "I heard the blackbird sing." Soundtrack Image Gallery References Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3 Episodes